1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to video processing, and more particularly, to video processing wherein left-eye pixel information and right-eye pixel information are alternately supplied for 3-dimensional scaling.
2. Description of Related Art
A video processing apparatus such as a television set, a projector, and so on can provide an effect of representing an image in a 3-dimensional space through a process of 3-dimensional image signal. The video processing apparatus alternately displays a left-eye image and a right-eye image identical to what left and right eyes of a viewer see in frame units to provide a time difference between two eyes, and thus, displays a stereoscopic image. Then, the viewer can realize the stereoscopic image through polarized glasses.
The video processing apparatus processes the 3-dimensional image signal in which a left-eye signal and a right-eye signal are alternately supplied to produce the left-eye image and right-eye image. The 3-dimensional image signal may be provided in pixel units, line units, or frame units. For example, a pixel by pixel 3-dimensional video signal may be provided with left-eye pixel information and right-eye pixel information in a manner of R1 L1 R2 L2 . . . Rn Ln, where R1, R2 . . . are the right-eye pixel information, and L1, L2 . . . are the left eye pixel information.
Meanwhile, the video processing apparatus can adjust a size of the image. Specifically, the video processing apparatus uses interpolation for scaling to generate the size-adjusted pixel information of the image.
As shown in FIG. 1, a related art video processing apparatus 10 includes a plurality of signal delay units 11, an interpolation coefficient applying unit 12, and an interpolation/normalization unit 13. The signal delay units II store and delay input pixel information in a reference clock unit. The interpolation coefficient applying unit 12 applies a coefficient Cn necessary for interpolation on the pixel information stored in the signal delay units 11. The interpolation/normalization unit 13 interpolates the pixel information to which the coefficient Cn is applied and then performs a normalization process on the interpolated data and adjusts the gain between pixels.
However, such a related art video processing apparatus cannot perform an appropriate scaling for a 3-dimensional image because of the following problem. The 3-dimensional image signal is alternately input with the left-eye pixel information and the right-eye pixel information. If the related art interpolation processes supplied information in sequential order, the 3-dimensional effect may be disappeared because the interpolation is carried out without discriminating the left and right pixel information.
Though there is also a method of separately providing an interpolation processing unit for left or right-eye pixel information, it is not efficient.